


Great Vengeance and Furious Anger

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mag 7, mag 7 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Ezekiel 25:17. Someone is after Rosemary and neither Red or Cassandra are going to let them away with it.





	Great Vengeance and Furious Anger

Rosemary Hennessy was having a bad day. First she had gotten her period days earlier than it was expected even though she was on the contraceptive pill and supposed to regulate these things, they'd found out she was early when Red had attempted to wake the sleeping beauty with a kiss below the waist and had gotten instead a faint smell of copper and something red on his hand that wasn't paint.

After that discovery and everything it entailed they were finally ready to leave the apartment complex and head to the big house for breakfast, only to find that Rose's car wouldn't start leaving the red head to call Goodnight to come and pick them up in his truck so by the time they arrived at the big house breakfast was over and while the food wasn't cold, Jack had done his best to keep it warm for them coming, it wasn't the same as getting it freshly cooked. Still Red and Rose ate what was put in front of them and not a word was said about them being late or anything else.

When Rose finally got to sit down she was summoned by Sam into his home office to explain why her face was apparently being broadcast on every tv news network in the country,

**"How the fuck should I know?"** Rose answered sharply, **"I just got here and I haven't exactly seen any news"**

**"Apparently you're a suspect in a murder investigation in fact you're the only suspect and there's even a tip hotline for anyone who sees you to call. They're calling you a dangerous criminal not to be approached by members of the public"** Sam surveyed the Irish woman over the top of his coffee cup, she did have an explanation he knew she did but he wanted to see if she'd tell him,

**"Can I go now?"** Rose asked, she wasn't waiting for his answer instead she simply left the office and went to find Cassandra.

* * *

 

The blonde in question was in the garage working on her bike, Diablo had been making strange noises recently so Cass was elbow deep in grease to find out why,

**"I need your help"** Rose sat on Diablo and looked down at the blonde, **"it's happened again"**

**"I saw the news, any idea who?"** Cass replied downing her tools to look up at her friend, this had happened before and it was Cass who'd gotten Rose out of that mess as well

**"The same people who've been sending me those letters, they weren't finished with me when I left home so they're trying to finish the job now"**

Cass knew exactly who Rose was talking about. A fundamentalist group in her home country who disliked Rose's 'mixed' heritage, though Cass didn't see how an English mother and Irish father counted as a 'mixed' marriage but then this was a terrorist group that felt no shame in setting a bomb in a primary school for children of a different religion than their own so she didn't think she would ever understand their ways.

**"I won't let them"** Cass replied going back to working on her bike, **"neither will red"**

**"I haven't told him"**

**"You'll have to"**

Rose bit her lip and sighed, she didn't like talking about the occasion of her father's death at the hands of members of the terrorist group and she certainly didn't like mentioning what happened when she was a student getting death threats and the like. She'd spoken about it before around Christmas time when Goodnight and Cassandra had been in an accident and no one knew if Goody would pull through but ever since then if Red tried to bring the subject up Rose would change the subject or refuse to talk about it altogether.

* * *

 

Red knew something was wrong, he'd known it for weeks now whenever they'd get back to Rose's and she'd go through her post with trembling hands she thought he didn't see. He'd asked Billy if Cassandra knew anything but the Asian man just shrugged, Cassandra was very tight lipped at the best of times and if something was bothering Rose and she'd told Cassandra not to say anything then there was no getting the information out of the petite blonde. If Red wanted to know what was going on then he'd have to ask Rose and no amount of subject changes would deter him.

He waited for her to return while Joshua flicked through the channels on the television in the large sitting room finally stopping when an image of Rose flashed on the screen. Red recognised the photo instantly; it was one of both them she'd posted online. They'd gone to the Hamptons for her birthday weekend, the morning of her birthday he'd woken her early and asked her to go on a walk with him. Rose had protested the early hour but Red had encouraged her further and she'd relented, they walked to the highest point overlooking the ocean and as the sun rose he'd proposed. The photo was of them smiling, Red kissing her cheek and Rose showing off her ring,

**_"The public is warned not to approach the woman, this photo from the suspects social media seems to show an accomplice and we're still waiting on confirmation from the FBI about the identity of this accomplice and if he was involved in the murder – "_ **

**"Shit Rose killed someone?"** Joshua turned to Red with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open in disbelief, **"you're screwed man"**

**"She didn't do anything"** Red defended, he'd known his fiancé had killed in the past with a job like the one she and Cassandra had it would have been impossible for them not to. A contracted killer who didn't kill anyone was very bad at their job and neither Rose nor Cassandra was bad at their job,

**"The TV says she did"**

**"The TV also says Donald Trump is doing well and climate change is a hoax"** Cassandra said briskly walking past the living room towards Sam's home office,

**"What the hell's that supposed to mean anyway"** Joshua called after her but she was already long out of earshot, **"did you know about this?"**

Red didn't say anything instead leaving the living room to find where his fiancé had gone; her found her sitting astride his own bike in the garage staring blankly into space,

**"Not making a run for it I hope"** Red said with a grin, Rose looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled back,

**"You've seen the news, Sam says it's on every channel"** she replied swinging her legs off the bike to sit side saddle, **"and I'm guessing you want an explanation"**

**"It would be nice"** Red held out his hands to help the red haired woman stand and used the opportunity to pull her into a tight hug, **"I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear"**

Rose clung to his shirt and buried her face in his chest, she didn't deserve this wonderful kind man in her life he was so caring and here she was putting everyone she loved in danger.

* * *

 

Cassandra was quick to explain the situation to Sam though not in any level of detail that Rose wouldn't be comfortable sharing herself,

**"I see, and this group they've done this before?"**

**"Letters when she was in college, they're a fundamentalist group and well I'm sure I don't need to explain that to you"**

**"No you do not, so this group finds the conditions of Rosemary's birth abhorrent and they want to 'rectify' this by killing her or having her killed"**

**"In a nutshell"**

**"I see"**

**"I trust I can count on you to help me keep her safe, I don't want any harm coming to her"**

**"You can count on me. I wouldn't want any harm to befall either of you, Red and Billy would be inconsolable and I don't even want to think of how Jack and Goody would react"** Sam smiled slightly letting Cassandra in on the joke, she returned the smile and nodded,

**"I'll leave the security to you then Mr Chisholm and I'll handle the other end, I'll have your fee transferred into your account"**

**"No need for a fee, I'll look after Rosemary as if she were my own flesh and blood. I like having you girls around and I can't stand bigotry"**

Cassandra nodded and left the office she would do everything in her power to stop Rose from getting hurt, she had a tough time growing up and never really had any friends until Rose came along and it was no surprise that she viewed the other woman as her family and Cassandra would be damned if anyone was going to threaten her family and get away with it.

She had a job to do and it would bring her great joy to complete this job, these fundamentalists only thought they had a cause worth laying down their lives for but they have never seen righteous fury like Cassandra and they never would again.


End file.
